Story of Man and Monster
by CauterizedHeart
Summary: She was angry, he was being a dick, like alway, but now, now he crossed the line, how dare he call her a human? She wasn't just angry, she was furious... It's a pointless smut, with passionate sex


**Note of the Autor**

**Hey there! It'me! I don't have really a lot to say, but I hope you would like this story, anyway please review 'cause I really want to know what do you think about it**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? (Yes, quickly I won't wait for you all day) Hey calm down! All right, I don't own Supernatural and this make me really sad (No one care if you're sad) Shut up!**

* * *

She was angry, he was being a dick, like alway, but now, now he crossed the line, how dare he call her a human? She wasn't just angry, she was furious.

"How dare you... I'm NOT a human, remember? I'm one of those creepy monster that you hate so much!"

He smirked, was he laughing about her? Her irises flinched green and her pupils sharpened, just like cat's, her teeth sharpened too, she was so mad at him that she was barely controlling her transformation.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" She almost roared glaring at him, trying to not lose herself in his beautiful green eyes.

"You really should admit that's really funny, you know? I mean, isn't that a stupid reaction, Miss superior being? You just look like a stupid little girl"  
She couldn't tolerate it, Dean was just a mere human, and in her opinion a douchebag of a hunter, but... There always were a but... He was so strong, and so honest, everything he said was true, but she was trying to annihilate her human part. She calmed down a little enough tot make her eyes and teeth return normal.

Long time ago she was happy, she was in love whit a man that swore to protect whit all her might, but he died in an incident and she couldn't save him. That day she was broken, she tried to kill herself, but she couldn't, 'cause she was immortal, that was her burden, no, her burden was a lot heavier than this, she was chosen to protect humanity, she was a guardian. She had alway refused that, maybe she was some kind of thing, but she wanted to be free. Until that day, the day her one true love died. She stopped eating, she stopped sleeping, she didn't need them. She started hunting. That was the best way to protect humanity and kill time, long time passed since then and now this subspecies of hunter was saying that she was human.

They met on a hunt and she didn't like his attitude, but his little brother was gentle and remind her of someone who she knew long ago. After they tried to kill her a couple of time, they acknowledged her strength and stopped, she was a hunter like them, she didn't feed on human, and they couldn't kill her anyway. Now they met again on another hunt, Sam was at the library doing some research, leaving them alone in that motel room.

Kim was still furious "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE GIRL? DO YOU WANT TO DIE THIS MUCH?"

Dean was now laughing out loud "Bite me! More than a monster you're just like a little girl in love"

she yelled surprised "What?! Love? Me? And with who? You? Don't make me laugh!" Then she forced a stir laugh,

"Sorry to inform you that you're not my type" then he gave her a malicious look, he was obviously teasing her and she fell right in the trap.

She clenched her fist and punched the wall of that motel room leaving a deep mark on it.  
He knew that he was playing whit fire, but he didn't care and stepped closer, whispering into her hear "Am I making you feel so hot that you can't stand on your feet?"

Her eyes widened in indignation, then suddenly she grabbed his collar, pulling him toward her and kissed him, it was just a quick peck on the lips, but when they parted her heart was beating faster and she was feeling hot. Ignoring all this she said "... See? Nothing! I didn't feel a thing!" Then she turned on her feet walking to the door, when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him. Dean sow right through her lies and smirked, she was about to talk back, but Dean shout her up whit a kiss slipping his tongue in her mouth as she tried to talk. The kiss was long and heated and she unconsciously responded at it moaning in his mouth, realizing what she just did, Kim pushed Dean away brushing her lips shyly.

"Nothing my ass! Are you sure you're not in love whit me?" Dean asked slyly  
Kim snorted then pushed him into the bed and sit on top of him, she slowly lowered on him to his earlobe, lazily rubbing herself on him and whispering "Aren't you the one in love whit me?"

Dean groaned and Kim started to kiss on his jawline, unbuttoning his shirt. When she rubbed her womanhood on his already half erect crotch he thrusted upward whit a groan, she chuckled, she was satisfied 'cause his reaction proved her point. Kim was about to leave the bed, when Dean grabbed her tightly and flipped them over, now he was on top. She tried to escape, but Dean blocked her wrist above her head, smirking. Kim looked at him, his slightly swollen lips were parted and he was panting, his shirt was completely unbuttoned and his beautiful green eyes were clouded whit lust and his glance was so intense that Kim turned her head to avoid eye contact, watching him was enough to make her wet and full of lust.

Dean caressed her cheek then gently grabbed her chin and pulled it toward him, obliging Kim to watch him in the eyes "What's wrong? I thought you could handle me easily"  
He was still grabbing her chin tightly, so even if she tried her best to not watch him in the eyes, she failed and lost herself in those dreamy green eyes.

Dean released her wrists, their eyes were locked together as the desire quickly begun to rise, Kim bit her lips, she wanted him, she wanted him so badly that was hard to breathe, the heat was rising so much that was almost unbearable, then suddenly they kissed, it was a hungry desperate kiss, tongue craving each other, teeth clenching together as each body pressed into the other desperately, their hand sealing their body together as their life depend on this. Nothing mattered anymore, it was pure shameless desire of sex.

Kim tore Dean's shirt and then abandoned her's on the floor, Dean unbuttoned her bra, releasing her breast and rapidly took a nipple in his mouth biting it not so gently, she moaned out loud in both pain and pleasure, as he started to suck and lick on it, he groped the other breast whit his free hand, making her scream louder. His already hard length was rubbing on her wet spot, they couldn't wait anymore, they were burning with desire. Dean stopped and watched her in the eyes as he slip off her pants and started rubbing her through the thin cloth of her black panties, she bit her lower lips trying to suppress a moan, gripping tight on the sheet, she wanted more, she needed more. Kim bit herself until bleeding, Dean leaned on her and gently licked the blood kissing her mouth. He was still rubbing her womanhood and she unconsciously thrusted upward meeting his hand harder, that made her moan shamelessly.

Dean purred into her hear "You know, if you want something... You have just to ask for it" than he watched her whit a challenging look and a smirk.

Kim widened her eyes, 'he sure never learn his place' she thought as she flipped them whit a smirk and sited on top of him once again, Dean tried to sit, but she pushed him right back and leaned on him and whispered seductively "Bad boy" as she bit hard on his neck, he groaned in pain, so she licked and kissed the bitten part and trailed a line of sloppy kiss to his abdomen, she was exploring every part, feeling him squirm in pleasure beneath her touch, he was reaching his limit of tolerance, his erection ached constricted in his pant, but Kim was carefully avoiding it, and that was driving him crazy.  
Dean flipped them again ignoring Kim's noises of compliant, he unbuttoned his trousers and hungrily tore her panties adjusting his throbbing erection at her wet entrance, Kim was panting heavily, he was about to enter her without preparation or a condom, that thought made her even more excited. She wanted to feel him as soon as possible, the aching desire was burning under her skin.

As Dean entered her she dug her nails in his back making it bleed, they looked at each other, they were both in both pain and pleasure, they kissed, this kiss was different from before, it was gentler sweeter, but as they parted their lips Dean thrusted hard into her, making her scream in delight, he started thrusting with a steady rhythm, until she screamed particularly high, Dean smirked an thrusted in that spot again making her melt in pleasure. Kim met every thrust closing her legs tightly around him, his thrust begun to be more erratic and needy, he was about to come. Kim was already lost in pleasure so, when he came inside her she came too, screaming his name. He pull himself out of her and fell into the bed right next to her.

"We should argue more often" he purred lazily, caressing her hair, Kim chuckled and slowly rested her head on his shoulder hugging him softly "You should stop making me so mad" he chuckled and replied "You know you like it" but Kim was already asleep with a little sweet smile on her lips.

**_~The End~_**


End file.
